


Saving Cousins

by BlueBell_Pond



Series: Unlikely Cousins [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:10:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueBell_Pond/pseuds/BlueBell_Pond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reson why Phil keeps asking Greg to join S.H.I.E.L.D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Cousins

**Author's Note:**

> No idea what I'm doing.  
> Enjoy.

Greg kept his head down as he heard the door open and his captors enter.  
"You gonna tell us who your friend is yet?" One sneared kicking at him, if the chair wasn't bolted down he would have fallen over. "No? Shame." To Greg he didnt sound very disapointed.  
This is his third day here, where ever here was and they know he wasn't going to rat out Phil so now he was bait, not that he could tell if he wanted as they gaged him.  
Someone grabed him by the hair pulling him up to see what the lankey was holding, the boss only came on the first day, through his only non swolen eye he saw what looked like a found pet advert but with his picture instead. What made his insides frezze was the seven day collection at   
the bottom, made him relise that he was likely to die here as Phil ws off somewhere without comuntications so wouldnt find out till it was too late. Lest this way Phil wouldn't turn up and get himself injured trying to rescue him, Greg was quite certain he had wouldn't be able to move. 

The man holding up the flyer patted his cheek gringing. "Think they'll turn up?" The man shrugged non cearingly "Well no skin off our back, we could always gift you to the Yard, bet they'll enjoy that?" He left laughing as his lankeys set upon him for his twice daily beating.

___

 

The beating next beating left him uncontious and he came too to the shouts for an ambalence. He pired one of his eyes open to see an offecer knealing before him steading him as anouther worked on his bonds. He heard a curse then fellow officer Gregson came into view.  
"Always get the exciting parts don't ya?" His friend teased him. "Well don't leave us to go into the movies." His face went grim "God Greg. What the hell did you do to them?" Greg never answered as the paramedics came into view he lost contiousness.

___

 

Greg had been in the hospital for sevral day's with no hope of getting out soon as several cuts had gotten minor infections that they wanted to stop from getting worse as well as several fracteres and a broken arm. Which anoyed him greatly as even when he was cleared him wouldn't be aloud into work for a while as his boss used this point to force his vaction time then he woud have to deal with desk dutiy.

His parent's were going to pick him up next week to spend time with them where Phil would turn up if he could.

___

 

It was his third day at his parents at their summer home that they were planing to turn into thier retirment home that was his gran-pere's. 

He was naping in the garden where he trying to read Harry Potter when Phil arived. It was the smell of fresh dountes that brought him to the world of the waking. He reached with his right arm just to have it pushed down so he fianly opened his eyes to see his couson sitting on the floor next to him holding the dounts.  
"You were the tip?" He asked before being handed his prize.  
"If I could have helpe without causing more trouble but that was all I could do." Greg glanced at him for him to continue as this were expensive so what he had to say would be more than that. "I think you should come work with me in america. You would make a good handler or police agent. You'd be safer there." Greg glared at him over the dounts. "At least think about it and I'll get you secrue comuntication so this dosent happen again." Greg nodded to him and after he finished eating the dounts Phil helped hin to his feet and back indoors as it started raining.


End file.
